The present invention relates generally to a cover member for a differential housing mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved filter cover assembly for a differential housing mechanism which filters oil through separate levels of magnetic filters and increases oil capacity to enhance lubrication and cooling of the differential mechanism.
The differential gearing is an arrangement of gears forming a train which has one or more parts traveling around the circumference of another fixed part. This train connects two shafts or axles in the same line, thereby dividing the driving force equally between them, and permitting one shaft to revolve faster than the other. The main purpose of the driveshaft is to deliver the torque from the driveshaft and transfer it to both wheels.
The differential mechanism is not a sealed unit. Every differential has a vent tube at the top. In addition, moisture can enter the differential unit each time a vehicle is driven through water, snow, or mud. Water entering the differential breaks down the oil contained within the unit and, as a result, wears down the moving parts contained inside the differential. Metal from the wearing parts then circulates in the oil causing further pre-mature wearing. The oil in the differential mechanism may also become sulfated due to exposure to extreme prolonged heat. The resulting sulphated oil cannot lubricate properly.
Although preventative maintenance on the differential mechanism is badly needed, it is rarely performed. One of the reasons for this lack of preventative maintenance is the location of the differential mechanism. The differential mechanism is located at the rear of, and underneath, the vehicle. Furthermore, most rear covers for the differential mechanism do not contain drainplugs for draining the oil. Therefore, the entire cover for the differential mechanism must be removed in order to drain and change the oil. In addition, most automotive repair shops and lube shops will not remove the differential cover to change the oil due to the large number of vehicles that are returned with oil leaks as a result of this removal process.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved filter cover for a differential mechanism which can protect the differential from breakdowns due to inadequate lubrication and promote the servicing of the differential by facilitating the processes of checking the oil level and changing the oil in the differential mechanism.